


and I'm five years ago and three thousand miles away

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Elbow [2]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is a line from an elbow song (the bones of you). nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	and I'm five years ago and three thousand miles away

**Author's Note:**

> title is a line from an elbow song (the bones of you). nothing belongs to me.

At the beginning, when Lorrimer didn’t want to work with Roy but fighting Sir Max seemed pointless, he sometimes forgot. He’d still be there, in body and mind, but he’d call Roy Margot, and then freeze when he remembered. The first time this happens, Roy says his name isn’t Margot, and they nearly get killed because Lorrimer is distracted and Roy is worried (more worried than he might let on.) so when it happens on the next hunt, and the next, and the one after that, Roy keeps quiet. If it’s easier for Lorrimer to pretend he’s fighting demons and vampires with his wife, then Roy lets him. Because, despite what people think, Roy isn’t insensitive or uncaring, he understands what the professor's going through.


End file.
